Ne Sau
war ein tonganesischer Blasmusiker indischer Abstammung und kurzzeitig König von Tonga. Er sang auch. Leben Ne Sau wurde 1893 in Indien geboren. Seine Kindheit verbrachte er als Sklave. Er musste Hüte nähen und besitzt heute eine Kollektion aus mehr als 7000 selbst genähten Hüten. 1916, also mit 23 Jahren, ließ er sich künstlich in einen Lebenserhaltungsschlaf versetzen. Die damals dafür angewandte Methode war zwar lebensgefährlich, ließ ihn aber nicht altern, 1918 wurde sein Körper nach Tonga verfrachtet, wo er die Staatsbürgerschaft erhielt. 1986 wurde er nach 70 Jahren aus seinem Schlaf geweckt, so, wie er es wünschte. Er war zu seinem Tod offiziell 121 Jahre alt und lebte in Tonga. Praktisch war er jedoch nur 51 Jahre alt und der Schlaf hat ihn wohl sogar um 5 - 8 Jahre jünger gemacht. Experten behaupten, ein Alter von 46 Jahren wäre realistisch. 2010 wurde er mit seiner Musik international erfolgreich, besonders in Hackistan. 2014 wurde er König von Tonga und wollte seine immerwährende Herrschaft verkünden, wonach ein Bürgerkrieg ausbrach, den er verlor. Er wurde abgesetzt und Togbah MI. König. Am 7. Oktober 2014 wurde Ne Sau von einem Moderator von Monster!Radio erschossen, weil er behauptete, DJ Whoopy töten zu wollen. Das letzte Album wurde posthum veröffentlicht und enthält alle unveröffentlichten Tracks. Musikalische Karriere Mit 14 Jahren veröffentlichte er sein erstes Album "X". Dieses hörte nie jemand. Die Singles "Ich beim Blasen" und "Trompeto" waren ein Misserfolg. Erstere erreichte 2010 Platz 30 in Indien. Genau ein Jahr vor seiner Einschläferung folgte "-". Auch dieses Album blieb bis zum 21. Jahrhundert ungehört. In der Zeit seiner Einschläferung kamen Gerüchte auf, sie diente als extrem kluge Promotion, die sich bewährte. Es entwickelte sich ein Hype um seine Person und 1986 wurde er weltbekannt. Bis Dezember 1986 war Ne Sau als NS bekannt, 1987 änderte er den Namen auf nesau, 3 Jahre später auf ne Sau und 2004 schließlich auf Ne Sau. Bis 2010 verschwanden alle Gerüchte darüber, dass er ein Nazi sei. Sein größter, internationaler Erfolg war das Lied "Bimbo (RMX)", welches Platz 2 in den HMC erreichte. Sein Album "Meine eigene Kapelle" von 2011 erreichte Platz 1. Auch das Album "Scheissmusik" (2011) konnte Platz 1 der HMC erreichen. Seine erste Single, die den ersten Platz erreichte, war "Analkotze", auch "In the Ghetto of Karlstetten" konnte diesen Erfolg weiterführen. 2011 war er als Juror beim Blasmusikcontest zu sehen und war "Der Strenge", der niemanden positiv bewertete, weil niemand ihm was besseres als ihn gezeigt hat. Einmal beschimpfte er sogar einen selbstkomponierten Song einer Dreijährigen als musikalisch gesehene Beleidigung und schmiss sie schreiend aus der Sendung. Danach wurde er stark kritisiert. Er verweigerte eine Teilnahme am PMC 2011, weil er "zu reif für so einen Scheiss" ist. Oft hat er den monströsen Blasmsikkollegen Nega öffentlich bloßgestellt, da dieser ihn übertreffen will. Er übte auch Kritik an Anton aus, da dieser Triumphators und Urs Namen in den Dreck zog. 2012 veröffentlichte er die Alben Die Welt (#1 HMC), Mongo (+ Rhikscha, #5 HMC) und Die Erde Brennt (#4 HMC). Für vorangegangene Erfolge und Leistungen bekam er im selben Jahr den Knobelpreis verliehen. Am 4.6.2014 verabschiedete der tonganesische König Togbah M. ein Verbot von Blasmusik landesweit. Daraufhin stürzte ihn Ne Sau und wurde König, sein Freund Rhikscha wurde Bundeskanzler. 2014 brachte Ne Sau ein neues Album heraus. Der Name dieses Albums ist "Königströte". Ne Sau wurde später gestürzt. Er pflegte ein Rivalitätsverhätnis zu DJ Whoopy, beide gehörten zu den erfolgreichsten Musikern weltweit, sogar zu den Großen Fünf. Als Gegenreaktion auf DJ Whoopys Album Pork Domination veröffentlichte Ne Sau ebenfalls am 8.8.2014 gemeinsam mit Arnold Tot das Album Death Of A DJ. 5 Stunden nach Release der Alben beendete er seine Karriere als Musiker. Er hat während seiner Karriere mehr als 3,5 Milliarden Tonträger verkauft und gehörte damit zu den erfolgreichsten Musikern aller Zeiten. Diskografie Alben *X (1907) *- (1915) *NS (1986) *Meine eigene Kapelle (2011) (HMC #1) *Back to Blasmusik (2011) *Scheissmusik (2011) (HMC #1) *Blaser Master (2012) (& DJ Blasefix! feat. Finalists of Ne Sau sucht den Blasemeister) (HMC #9) *Die Welt (2012) (HMC #1) *Mongo (2012) (+ Rhikscha) (HMC #5) *Die Erde Brennt (2012) (HMC #4) *Ne Sau lässt die Sau raus!!! (Livealbum) (2013) *Königströte (2014) *Death Of A DJ (2014) *Unreleased (2015) Singles *Ich beim Blasen (1915) /Indien #30/ *Trompeto (feat. Flixlo) (1916) *Jodelihi (mit Traisener Blaskapelle) (1923) *Stirb schnell (Alf Poier & Udo Jürgens featuring Otto Waalkes feat. Ne Sau) (2003) *Aldeeh Muzik (Shakin Frostl feat. Ne Sau & Traisener Blaskapelle) (2011) /HMC #5/ *Bimbo (RMX) (Ne Sau feat. Rhikscha & Traisener Blaskapelle) (2011) /HMC #2/ *Kon Flikt (Arnold Tot feat. Ne Sau) (2006) /PIEF #99/ *If I Was You (DJ Whoopy ft. Ne Sau & ill man) (2011) /HMC #15/ *Selbstmordsucht (2011) /HMC #10/ *ischischisch (2011) /TON #121/ (nur in Tonga erschienen) *Analkotze (2011) /HMC #1/ *Saugeil (feat. Arnold Tot) (2011) /HMC #15/ *Fotzenfi*ker (feat. Trumpet Mack) (2011) /HMC #7/ *Trompetentortur (feat. Rhikscha, B & Filet) (2011) /HMC #15/ *Sexophon (feat. Shakin Frostl, Traisener Blaskapelle & Arnold Tot) (2011) /HMC #6/ *In the Ghetto of Karlstetten (feat. OPI, Die Offm, PräiN, Kloibah & Dr. Rotterr) (2011) /HMC #1/ *Genusssucht (feat. Lukas Uwe & Die Wirklichkeitsentflohenen) (2011) /HMC #12/ *Blasen & Fi*ken (feat. DJ da´Killah & Anton) /HMC #14/ *Kein Plan (feat. Großgoschata, DJ Whoopy & DJs United) /HMC #4/ *Urin in der Oboe (feat. Hirnblas, Stadtbrand & Trumpet Mack) /HMC #12/ *Mental Asozial /HMC #16/ *Extremsex /HMC #10/ *Scheissmusik Vorspiel /HMC #19/ *Blasemeister (feat. Rhikscha, Trumpet Mack, Traisener Blaskapelle & DJ Blasefix!) /HMC #3/ *Ausgewixt (& Nega) *Alles kla (Anton feat. B, Fritzef, Ne Sau & Atomare Flutwelle) /HMC #13/ *Death of the Ghetto of Karlstetten (feat. Karlstetten HipHop-Syndikat & Stadtbrand) /HMC #6/ *Irrfahrt (feat. Rhikscha & Traisener Blaskapelle) /HMC #5/ *Playback (feat. We Are Dead) /HMC #8/ *Kellogz (feat. Fritzef) /HMC #1/ *Bimbo (RMX 2) (& Rhikscha & Traisener Blaskapelle feat. Lukas Uwe) /HMC #16/ *Scheißleben (Filet feat. Ne Sau) / HMC #7/ Auszeichnungen Verkäufe: 72.260.000